


A monster’s home

by XxWolfgirl2846xX



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfgirl2846xX/pseuds/XxWolfgirl2846xX
Summary: After discovering the truth about his parentage Loki travels to jötunheim to confront Laufey





	A monster’s home

He walks up to the king of the frost giants the same as he would anyone. The mask Confidence and smugness tightly placed on his skin.  
“There we are laufey, king of giants.” Loki speaks fluently though his mind remains blank with words as they tumble from his lips. Like the pure waters from a downpour, unknowing whether the fall is deep and crushing or soft and quiet. “I come in search of answers” some strange feeling is coursing through his veins. Nervousness, almost fear takes his heart as he keeps a steady breath and posture.   
Laufey sits on his throne with head held high.  
The king stands. And slowly takes the steps to meet with the asgardian prince. None would have believed it if they’d seen the exchange with their own eyes, and yet it is as true as the death that lurks behind every corner. 

The glare his eyes holds slowly melts away. “Please enter with me”  
Laufey walks past the man, into his home. So they both do. 

“Before you ask the questions on your tongue, please allow me to tell the true story of the events”  
Loki nods curtly some of the stiffness in his posture disappearing.  
“It is true that We meant to take the earth. Many lives were lost in the battle with Asgard. You had only just been born when the war began. You were small for a frost giant. Very much so. Odin and the asgardian soldiers defeated the jötun army and drove us back. We now realize that it was a move doomed to fail.”

Loki listened in silence. Taking in every word and weighing it out. Waiting with impatience to finally receive an answer to his unspoken question. 

“It is true that I left you.” He stiffened as the king looked down, almost looking ashamed from where Loki stood.  
“The war was raging. Women and children we’re slain alike to the soldiers that stood behind to protect them. You were so small, I was certain you would not survive. I took you to the only place I knew that the Asgardians wouldn’t crush to pieces.”  
Loki looked up and stared Laufey in the eyes, realizing that Odin had lied. Perhaps purposely, perhaps because of his own ignorance but he had been blind to the truth.  
“The temple”  
“Yes. I did not know Odin would dare enter, let alone could I have dreamed in my worsty nightmares that he would have taken you. By the time I found out, the man was long gone. I thought the man had slain you and taken your body back with him to show off as a sick prize”

When Laufey looked back to the god of mischief he inhaled sharply. The pale pink skin had vanished and left behind the true form of the prince. He now wore traditionally jötun clothing and was taller than he showed with his illusion. He was as grand as any other frost giant. Blue painted his body and the lines on him showed his heritage. Laufey took the few steps, bridging the distance, and wrapped his arms around loki. “My son, you’re home”

And Loki knew he meant it when a he felt a drip on his shoulder from the King’s tear  
They both released the other and Loki followed as the king walked. The passed numerous hallways as his father told him the history of jötunheim in a different light.  
“I’ve always been taught that frost giants were cold creatures who will murder you as you sleep. Taught to fear them, hate them, kill them. You can imagine my shock when I discovered the truth. I thought Thor would murder me on the spot”  
Laufey nodded beside him  
“Though our skin is cold, our homes and hearts are not. We know of the cruelty of Asgard just as much as any other. But I do not believe your brother would have murdered you.”

Loki felt anger and sadness build up as he spoke “Thor is not my brother”  
Laufey was wise though and saw through his son.  
“Perhaps not by blood, but by heart he is nothing if not your brother”

They talked while walking through the halls in the mountain  
Laufey stopped in front of a door somewhat bigger than most. “Would you care to join for dinner, my son?” Loki accepted the offer and followed the giant to the table where others were already sat. 

“Fàrbauti, my wife, Caralei,my daughter. It Is a day of joy in my heart for my son has returned!”

The women looked up from their food with wide eyes and searched the king for signs of his madness. Their eyes traveled toward the person standing behind him however and a great warmth overtook their hearts. They both rose from their seats and ran toward Loki. Caralei was the first to approach. “Brother, welcome home.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. When she released him Fàrbauti slowly closed in. As if she were afraid he would vanish or break under her touch she placed her hands ever so lightly on his cheek before tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled brightly. Flinging herself around his shoulders. 

Laufey ordered a celebration. The feast continued for days on end.  
Loki was surrounded by frost giants  
And he was accepted by most without a second though running through their minds. And though some were less fond of him at first they kept their words to themselves and simply enjoyed all the feast had to offer. 

Loki sat and watched some children play. Caralei walked up to him. She smiled kindly. “You know, blue suits you” she laughed. “I can only hope so sister.”  
He stretched his hand toward her “care for a dance?” She playfully rolled her eyes at him. “How can I say no?” Caralei stood for a moment longer. “No, truly, how do I decline your offer? I am terrible at dancing.” Loki chuckled and dragged his sister along nonetheless. And so they danced to the sweeping music of jòtunheim. 

 

 

On the bifrost Heimndall watches. He tells Thor of how Loki smiles. Of how he laughs with his sister. How he plays with young jötun in the snow. Teaching magic whenever he can. And seeing, inside him, a feeling of home.


End file.
